Rival Schools : Project Justice
by NakSan
Summary: I wrote this long ago, and I thought it would be okay if I would share this. I know I see some errors. But I'll just post it for now and edit it later. I hope everyone is somewhat a fan of Rival SchoolsProject Justice as well. Enjoy reading.
1. Default Chapter

Project Justice Fan Fiction  
  
Prologue  
  
Unexpected Sight  
  
Written by Tannak aka Nak  
Authors Note:  
Now I know this may be an.er.unexpected fan fiction story for all those who is a HUGE fan of Rival School & Project Justice. I just like to write out the stories that are RIGHT, after the incident of Justice High. Hey, I may be a boy who is writing this, but I do have a heart to show how much I show my feelings for others. So I do hope you enjoy my first chapter of this story. Thanks for my friend who supported me for this event. More chapters are coming up, I'm slow working on stories, but at least I tried my best. Take Care and Enjoy!  
  
One day at Taiyo High, Batsu and Hinata was walking towards home. Carrying their books. "I wonder what's Kyosuke been up to? I hope he's all right, " said Batsu. " Yeah.He hasn't shown up at home for like almost 3 months, " replied Hinata. Batsu looks at Hinata and says, " Wow, I never knew you missed him THAT much.do you?  
  
" Then Hinata stops walking and narrows her eyes at Batsu. " Batsu, is that suppose to be a joke? And I'm actually serious. " Batsu looks at the ground, " Sorry.but I just can't believe somebody would just disappeared without a word.and no one would know what's going on. " Hinata smiles " Hey, c'mon. Kyosuke-San will come back. I just know he will. " Batsu looks her and smiles has well.  
  
" Yeah, we just are going have to believe that he'll return. " As the both of them continues walking down road, seeing Justice High being rebuild has they take a look. Batsu stares at it with silence, then Hinata looks at Batsu with concern. " What's wrong? " then she looks at Justice High is being rebuild.  
  
" Oh.. " Batsu shakes his head has he kept walking and says " C'mon, let's get going." Hinata replied, " Yeah. " As she looks at Justice High with her thoughts (Kyosuke-San. please come back soon.) then she ran up with Batsu has they walk home. In the meantime, at the Embankment on the Yamato River. Shoma stands still, as he looks at the sunset. " .It's been almost three months.and there's no word from Kyosuke because of his lost brother. " Looks at the ground, has Natsu appears behind him and pats him on the shoulder. Natsu asked, " Are you okay, Shoma? " Shoma start blushing red has he laughs nervously, " Uh yeah heh, I'm fine, w-w-why you ask??? " Then Natsu takes her hand of Shoma's shoulder and replies " Well, you were not yourself after the incident. " Shoma looks at the ground once more, " I'm just concern about our friends." Natsu looks at the sunset, " Everything will be okay.I'm sure Kyosuke will return from his suffering. He just needs time to let it go before coming back. And beside Shoma, your attacks didn't really meant to hurt Hyo; it helped to stop Kyosuke and Hyo's father evil spirit. You did what it's best and we all did. " Natsu said.  
  
Then Roberto and Nagare came along. " Hey guys, what's up? " asked Roberto. "It looks like you guys change after the incident. " says Nagare. Shoma turns around and faces them, " We're fine.Really! Come on, we're going to miss practice! "  
  
Shoma smiles, has he starts walking, carrying his baseball bat on his shoulder has his backpack on it. " Sure things aren't okay right after the incident." said Roberto. "We shouldn't blame ourselves.it the thought we did was right, it's no big deal. " Said Nagare. "I suppose you're right about that Nagare." said Natsu has she follows Shoma. " We can't let it go through our heads.even though it was the toughest choice.but we all thought we did what is right to save one another. " said Roberto has he walk along with Natsu and Shoma, has Nagare looks at them and nods, following them heading to Gorin School.  
  
They are others who also felt guilty of stopping Hyo, who was possess by his and Kyosuke's father hatred. Yet quite lately things aren't really almost the same around. After stopping Kurow's mad plan, nevertheless, he escapes after the incident. Everyone thought he was dead by the sword of Hyo, but he was badly injured. Who knows what Kurow is up to now for his next attempt.. maybe or maybe not.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Seijyun Girls High School, Yuriko seem a bit pale because of her brother's disappearances. Akira walks the side of her and looks at her, asking a question. " What's wrong Yuriko? You seem depressed all week.is it about your brother, Kurow? " Asking in concern. Yuriko slowly nods and sighs. Replying, " Yes.I just don't know where Kurow is.yet I believe he's up to something." Then Zaki came along, her arms are fold and stares at them. " Hey.We know this is going somewhere, but we must be prepare for what are the causes are.right now, we must wait for what the actions are. " said Zaki. " Yeah.but what about Kyosuke-San, he's been gone for quite a long time. " Said Akira. Then Zaki raises an eyebrow at Akira. " Nothing is wrong with Kyosuke-San, he needs to think this over of what had happened, who knows if he can possibly control his father's evil spirit within him. " Replied Zaki.  
  
Yuriko takes a step closer to the exit gate has Akira and Zaki walk along, looking at the sunset. " I believe what's best for him.I'm sure he'll be back like everyone else say.. " said Yuriko. Zaki nods in an agreement and looks at Akira. " Hai, he'll be back like Batsu and Hinata say so, and everyone else. " Akira said. Then they walk down the street, heading home from school.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the mountains, Kyosuke Kagami is hiding in the bushes, restraining himself. Yet he also carries the evil spirit of his father's hatred just has Hyo once carried. Kyosuke never felt an enormous energy he has ever felt. " How.did.this.get through.. me? " panted Kyosuke.  
  
Kyosuke have been hiding ever since, he doesn't want to go back to the others, acting like nothing was wrong. The energy within is torturing him, trying to fight out to be release. However, Kyosuke is trying to find out how the evil spirit of his and Hyo's father get into Kyosuke's body. Kyosuke struggles onto a stair step and blinks slowly, looking at the direction of the high cliff, seeing Taiyo High. Kyosuke sighs and adjusts his glasses, slowly blinks and sits down, holding his left arm. Kyosuke is giving a second thought come back home, but he doesn't want to frighten his friends.  
  
Kyosuke turn his head, though he heard something from behind him, as he jumps off the stairs and hides behind the bushes. Kyosuke slowly tilts his head up and peeks at the people who were approaching. Unexpectedly, it was Roy and Tiffany, walking down the stairs, carrying their books. " Are they looking for me? " Kyosuke thought to himself as he watches the two friends. Roy and Tiffany looks at the ground, walking down the path, seeing they're not seems in a talkative mood  
  
Kyosuke narrows his eyes, but in great shocked he heard something from behind him and in caution, Kyosuke runs towards the sound, yet it was a chipmunk and Kyosuke sighs, but notices he made some noises to Roy and Tiffany. Roy blinks and looks up, " Huh..? " Tiffany looks at him with a confuse look in her face. " What is it, Roy? " Roy looks back at Tiffany " Oh, nothing, it's must have been a squirrel or something. " Tiffany looks at him with concern " Are you sure.? " Roy looks at Tiffany with a smile " I'm sure. " Tiffany smiles has she slowly leans against Roy " Good.we did what we though was right.we all know that Kyosuke will soon come back, okay? Don't have to blame yourself like Boman, or Batsu or the others, it's the way to do. That's all. " Roy held Tiffany close has they walk along the sidewalk. " Yeah, let's us hope for the best and just smile like nothing just happen, let our friend, Kyosuke solve his problems on his own. "  
  
Kyosuke stares at the two loyal friends, as he watches them walk down the sidewalk when he step out of the bushes. Kyosuke gazes up and sighs, " Thank you my friends.I really appreciate the luck you've given me." Kyosuke slowly adjusts his glasses, seeing the sun is setting, yet it's was getting dark, Kyosuke continues to walk with his hands in his pocket. Yet slowly, Kyosuke doesn't see anyone walking down the streets, however at the moment, he stops and looks up at a house. " .. " Kyosuke stares at the house and blinks slowly and notices it was Hinata's Home. Kyosuke places a hand onto his glasses again and focus his glasses to take a better look, seeing someone at the window, yet Kyosuke blinks and slowly react by continuing walking down the street, but all a sudden..  
  
" Arrggh!! Why do I have to take out the trash? " Hinata drags out the trash can and tosses to the side, not knowing that Kyosuke is walking at the path where the trash can is heading at his direction. Kyosuke with a quick reaction, Kyosuke struck the trashcan with a Rajin-Ken (Lightning Upper) yet again, Kyosuke grabs his side, feeling some deep energy flowing through his body. Hinata blinks, though she would hear the trashcan making noises, but heard lighting struck and Hinata hurries down to the scene, and with a sudden surprise Hinata saw Kyosuke. Kyosuke looks up with pain and sees Hinata. " K-.Kyosuke-San!? " Hinata asked has she rubs her eyes a bit, thinking she's daydreaming. Kyosuke with a little time, seeing Hinata rubbing her eyes, has Kyosuke jumps onto the rooftop, quickly has possible, avoiding Hinata.  
  
" Gomen Nasai. " Said softly Kyosuke. Hinata looks up, blinks and looks around her, seeing nothing. " Kyosuke-San!? " cried Hinata. Kyosuke silently waits and closes his eyes, feeling a bit guilty and yet Kyosuke just waits for Hinata to enter the house. "I.could have sworn.I saw him.. here." yet Hinata looks down at the trashcan, seeing there's a hole in the trashcan, seeing smoke drifting off, and slowly shook her head. " No.it must've been him.. " Hinata place a hand onto her chest, feeling her heartbeat and gazes up at the stars. " Hinata-Chan! Time for Dinner! " yelled Hinata's Mother. Hinata blinks and nods, slowly walking inside the house. " I know Kyosuke I just saw there. " Hinata said to herself has she closes the door.  
  
Kyosuke peeks over and sighs, holding his forehead and adjusts his glasses. "Aahh.I can't let her see me.I'm afraid that whatever is inside of me, I might go berserk.. just like my brother, Hyo.I'm sorry Hinata-Chan.but you can't see me.not yet. " Kyosuke silent stands up and jumps off the rooftop as he lands onto the ground. Still, he continues walking down the path that he was heading, which is his home.. " I promise.that someday I will return.until I solve my mystery.." Yet Kyosuke looks up at the stars has he walks home in the dark.  
  
~Writer's Note -- Whoa.Okay.maybe a bit._; odd o_O; So uh, I'm done for now, but Chapter 2 is coming up. I hope I fixed the errors of what everyone post a review. I hope you enjoy the prologue. Any Questions/Comments? Email me. Take Care ^_^, Thanks a lot for reading. 


	2. Project Justice Chapter 2 The Surprise

Chapter 2  
  
The Surprise  
  
Lil Note : ~ . ~ are actions.  
  
At the night, Kyosuke stumbles to his home, slowly leans against his door, looking through his glass windows, seeing it's his home like it use to. Kyosuke looks behind him carefully, making sure he's not spot around. Kyosuke opens the door silently and steps inside his home, closing the door. Yet he locks the door and a relief sigh in his expression. Kyosuke glance in his room, he slowly take a step inside his mansion, has he goes to his room, up in the 3rd floor. Kyosuke blinks, seeing his door is open wide, be caution leans against a wall, peeking towards the door, looking inside, with such luck, he didn't see no one inside..However.he seems his lamplight is on for some reason.  
Yet, he blinks again, he doesn't remember having a lamp in his mansion. All a sudden, Kyosuke hears footsteps, Kyosuke runs into his room without hesitation. Kyosuke hides behind the door, he waits for the something that goes beyond the door. Kyosuke waited for the intruder, has he hears the close gets closer and closer, Kyosuke clenches his fist tightly, has the footsteps fade away. Kyosuke blinks, and looks at the lamp, then looks at the door.  
Still hiding behind the door, then finally, Kyosuke sees someone goes to through the door, quietly Kyosuke leans against the wall, waiting for the right moment to attack, for the minute, Kyosuke sees someone familiar and again, he stop his movement and silently slide to the door and walks out. With a quick moment, Kyosuke sighs again and looks back, hearing the footsteps starts to walk again and Kyosuke opens another door and walk inside and closes the door all the way and slowly locks it. Kyosuke sees the person before and it was Batsu! " Why is Batsu here at my mansion, and how did he get inside.? " Asked himself Kyosuke. Slowly, Kyosuke leans his head onto the wall, so he could hear what's going on next and wonders why Batsu is in his home.  
Patiently, Kyosuke waits has he hears from the other side of the room. " Ugh.Damn it..I can't seem to find any damn clue! " stressed Batsu. Batsu looks at his wristwatch, " Ugh.I'm about to lose sleep.. I guess I should go." Batsu said. Kyosuke blinks and turns his head, stepping away from the door, knowing the door lock is secure and nothing could get inside. " Huh.I guess I should try one more door to enter." Batsu walks to the door, he tries to open it and blinks. " Huh? Hey.what gives?! " Batsu again struggles to open the door and looks around him. " I think.this door is having some problems.I guess I have to knock it down! Sorry for the damage Kyosuke. " Batsu said and put down his flashlight and lamp. Kyosuke blinks; hearing all the commotion, thinking it could be possibly to find another way of how to escape this situation. Again, Kyosuke spot his window, he opens it and has he jumps out, slightly pushes the window has Kyosuke turns his body around, watching the window didn't hit it's surface, and Kyosuke again, back flips himself to the ground. " Kuso.Everyone is so concern about me and now looking for me? " Kyosuke said in his mind, has he hides behind a tree now.  
Batsu shoulder tackle the door once he pop open the door, looking around. " Ugh.! Nothing in here at all! " Batsu picks up his flashlight and looks around the room, blinks, seeing the window is kind of open. " N- Nani?! This window is open.still!? " Batsu rushes to the window, opening it and sees nothing outside. " Hmm..This is getting more and more suspicious at the minute.. " Batsu hears his wristwatch beeping and blinks, hearing his radio calling in, he picks it up, " Yeah.? " Hearing all kind of static has Batsu hears a respond. " Hey Batsu, any clues yet? " the voice was Hinata. " Nope, no clue, we check this house like 6 times and now you mention that you saw him in YOUR house? You got to be imagining a lot of stuff lately Hinata-San. " Batsu replies back to Hinata on the walky talky. " Baka! I KNOW what I saw! Just get your butt over here, we'll try searching this place here again tomorrow. " Hinata said on the radio. Kyosuke blinks again, hearing all the commotion, still hides behind the tree, has he waits for Batsu to go back inside the room, peeking out, seeing Batsu closes the window.  
Kyosuke blinks and sighs once again, looking around and narrows his eye at a light nearby. " Hmm..I wonder what's shining over that side of the mansion.? " asked himself. Kyosuke again, nods slowly and slowly walks towards the light, seeing a bike and blinks again. " N-Nani!? That's Hinata- Chan's Bike! " Kyosuke stated. Kyosuke hides behind a wall, hearing 2 footsteps, thinking it's Hinata and Batsu. " Hinata-San, I'm tired. " Yawns Batsu. Hinata elbows him in the stomach, seeing Batsu's reaction. " Baka! We're not done! I know you're tired, if you want to go to sleep, then go! I'll find out what I could find in this big old chump! " Yelled Hinata, has Hinata runs back inside the mansion.  
" Oi..!? Matte Hinata-San! " Batsu holds his stomach has he tries to follow Hinata, however, " Hold it! This is the police, you're trespassing someone's property! " Yelled from up ahead. It was a police helicopter, spotting Batsu in the yard. " No one is allow to be in Kyosuke's Mansion side, identify yourself or we'll open fire and report this news! " yelled from one of the police form the helicopter. " Nani!? KUSOTARE!!! " Batsu yelled and runs into the bushes. Kyosuke blinks and looks at the helicopter," Why is everyone SO tight on my case of my absences?! " Frustrated Kyosuke, has he slides a window open and jumps inside the room. So many surprises.I hope Batsu is doing all right by running.. " Kyosuke said to himself. Kyosuke blinks has he notices a noise from the other side of the door, Kyosuke adjusts his glasses, knowing that it was Hinata.  
" Kyosuke-San.where are you.didn't you return here or something.I know I saw you today.I just.know it. " sigh Hinata. Kyosuke blinks, leaning against a wall, has he listens carefully has he hides, hearing Hinata's word. " I just.wish this would happen, and.now..I.I think I'm.Wait..No! This can't be me.how could I think of that.? " Hinata said to herself. Kyosuke adjusts his glasses once again, hearing Hinata. " Oi.I hope Kyosuke doesn't mind I sleep here." Hinata walks out of the room, heading towards the bedroom, Kyosuke leans over to sees what's going on and silently follows Hinata. Hinata slowly touches the bed and slowly flops onto the bed with a exhausted sigh. " Oi.So..tired.maybe I should get some rest before I start looking around again.. " Hinata suggested to herself, has she covers herself with the blanket and closes her eyes, beginning to fall asleep. Kyosuke smiles and has he watches her and slowly, walks away from the room, walking towards a glass window and looks at the place. Spotting Batsu still running and Kyosuke raises an eyebrow. " Oi.I wish the chasing would stop for at least today " chuckles Kyosuke. Kyosuke watches Batsu runs has fast has he can, seeing the helicopter loses it sight from Batsu. " Oi Mae! Baka.Nani makes those damn idiot cops think I'm trespassing? How come I see other people sneak in the place and you didn't stop them? Kuso." exhausted Batsu has he place a hand on his forehead and slowly walks out, hoping he could keep any avoids of the helicopter.  
Kyosuke chuckles silently, seeing Batsu walking out of the place, slowly, Kyosuke turns his head, hearing Hinata moving in her bed, Kyosuke walks back to the bedroom, watches Hinata. " She sleeps like a angel.. " Kyosuke said, has slowly, Kyosuke spotted a scroll that is next to the bed. Kyosuke ponders about the scroll, yet he haven't see anything like it before and never heard it from anyone, Kyosuke again and silently tries to approach the cabinet that is next to the bed, he slowly grabs the scroll with a swift touch, and all a sudden, Hinata pops up, hugging Kyosuke. Kyosuke with a frighten expression of his face; he carefully looks at Hinata, seeing her still sleeping. Slowly, Kyosuke place a hand onto Hinata's arm and slowly moves her back to the bed, gently has he watches her and slowly place the scroll in his pocket and sighs once again. " This is getting bizarre every minute. " thinks Kyosuke.  
Hinata again, mumbles in her sleep and turns over. Kyosuke blinks and adjusts his glasses, slowly placing a hand over to Hinata's cheek. " Hinata-Chan, you don't have to keep worrying about me, I'll be fine." quietly Kyosuke. Kyosuke watches his hand and blinks again, moving his hand away from Hinata's cheek and turns his head, looking at the stars, all a sudden, a black shadows appears flying pass the glass window. Kyosuke blinks, stepping back silently, making sure Hinata doesn't wake up and quickly with total silent, Kyosuke closes the door has he walks out and hurries down the exit door, has he opens it, he steps outside, jumping into the air, front flipping himself and lands onto the ground has he kneels down on one leg and lifts up his head.  
" Hmm..Hmm..Hmm..So.you've return..Kyosuke.one of the son of the Imanwao Family. " a mysterious voice said. Kyosuke looks up has his eyes were widen a little, " W-Who..!? Wait.I know that voice.." Kyosuke furiously. " Heh Heh Heh Heh! You sure be familiar with my voice! " stepping out of the shadows, revealing his identity. Kyosuke sees the face of the familiar before, " N-Nani!? Kurow Kirshima!? " gripping his fist. " Well, you seem to have trouble controlling your own pain, now eh? " Kurow with a evil grin, dropping his filthy coat, dropping it to the ground and stretches. " Oh it feels SSOOOOO good to be back.Heh heh, what's wrong? Not surprise to see me? Or you want to see how well I am when I next strike my enemies? " snickers Kurow. " Ugh..! Baka, What do you want now!? " impatiently Kyosuke. " Like I say before, Kyosuke Kagami! I plan to kill all the Imanwao family and rule Japan ruleless! Now that seeing that you're going through such pain and sorrow about your Brother, Hyo. I decided to finish the job, ever so , seeing how weak you are now in your condition, catching the evil spirit of your father has well! Now prepare yourself Imanawo! " Kurow yelled has he lunges forward Kyosuke with his claws. Kyosuke blinks and quickly rows over to the side and pulls up his fighting stance, " Grr.this is not a good place to fight " Kyosuke suggested. " Ooooh? So you say it's better to fight inside? " Kurow laughs. Kyosuke blinks again, knowing that Hinata is in the mansion, thinking viciously of a way to start an attack. " Hmph! After you dodge my attack and you won't fight back! How weak you are! " again with another attack towards Kyosuke. Kyosuke avoids the attack with a swift kick that trips Kurow to the ground and Kyosuke backs up again one more.  
" Baka! Now you trying to read my moves now, eh? And you start to counter it?! " angry Kurow. Kyosuke again, adjusts his glasses and narrows his eyes at Kurow. " Don't you dare mock me with that taunt you indolent fool! " again, launching a rush over claw towards Kyosuke, Kyosuke blocks the move, but temporality, Kyosuke loses his guard down and got one of his sleeves cut. Kurow again with another attack, Kyosuke blinks once more and rolls over to the side has possible, with a quick moment of his time, Kyosuke struck Kurow on the spine with a palm struck and with echoes in his mind and area, " Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...!! Kakusan!!! ( Cross Cutter ) striking Kurow off to the side, watching Kurow flies to the other side at the moment. Hinata wakes up from the sound and blinks, " Nani!? " Hinata looks up at the window and looks over, seeing the fight between Kurow and Kyosuke. " It's Kyosuke! I know it's him! The same one I saw earlier today! " said Hinata, but carefully, she watches the fight, seeing Kurow. " N- Nani!? I thought Kurow was dead by those cuts from Hyo!? " Gasp Hinata.  
Kurow flies to the other side and blinks slowly, looking up. " Ugh! You may won this round, but..eh!? ~ Looks up at the glass window and spots Hinata ~ How about we play a little tag!? Catch the girl! Up there! ~ Points to Hinata ~ grins Kurow has he runs to the door. " Oi! Matte! ~ runs after Kurow, seeing Kurow running down the halls and tries to keep up with Kurow, running after him, and quickly sees Kurow turns around and struck Kyosuke in the stomach and kicks him to the side, falling down onto the ground ~ Ugh! Damn.this isn't good. " said Kyosuke. " Haha! I trick you again? No!? ~ grips Kyosuke's shirt and tosses him to the other side of the room ~ Foolish..you can't keep up! ~ He spread out his fingers, unleashing his claw from his gloves and laughs ~ Now prepare for your death! " Yelled Kurow, rushes over to Kyosuke again, slashing and busting in Kyosuke's way.  
  
Kyosuke with short timing, trying to avoid the claws has much has possible, moving to the left, ducking down to the ground, rolling over to the side, and finally, he counters once again with a Genei Kick, once Kyosuke lands back to the ground, still seeing Kurow up to his feet, Kyosuke waits again, watching Kurow. Hinata rushes down the stairs, hearing all the commotion going on and blinks has she reach the fight scene. " Kyosuke-San! " yelled Hinata. Kurow turns his head and smiles, " Oh?! Your princess is here! Mind if I kill her has well!? " Lunges at Hinata. Kyosuke widen his eyes, he rushes over has he can, knowing he wouldn't make it on time, but all a sudden Kyosuke appears out of nowhere in front of Kurow and Kurow stops. " W-What!? How did you get here so fast!? " He swings a fist towards Kyosuke, however, Kyosuke blocks it and twisted the arm. " AAAHH!!! SHIT! " shouted Kurow, stepping away from Kyosuke. Kyosuke's eye are blue, and Kurow looks at the face of Kyosuke and blinks. " Oh lord.it's the evil spirit of your father isn't it?! " Kurow back steps again has he watches Kyosuke, Hinata blinks, looking at them, sitting down, doesn't know what to do at the moment. Kurow sweat drops and runs out of the mansion. " Blast you! The next time we met, we will settle this event one and for ALL! " yelled Kurow.  
Kyosuke blinks and looks around him. " Eh..N-Nani?! " Turns around, looking at Hinata, didn't expect to see Hinata. " Hinata-Chan.? " Hinata gaze at Kyosuke with fear in her eyes, never seeing Kyosuke with such power. " Kyosuke.San?.What.was.that.? " fear Hinata. Kyosuke blinks and looks at his hands, seeing his hands are shaking now. " I.don't.know." Kyosuke responded. Hinata stands up, running over to Kyosuke and hug him. Kyosuke blinks, didn't expected a hug has well has he looks at Hinata, slowly place his 2 hands on Hinata's shoulder and slowly pushes her off of him. Kyosuke turns around and adjusts his glasses, beginning to walk away. " Wait! Kyosuke-San! Where are you going now?! Please stay, let me take care of you and the others! " Hinata suggested.  
Kyosuke shakes his head, not replying back to Hinata, has Hinata runs up in front of him grabs his arm. " Please! Kyosuke-San, let us help you! " cried Hinata. Kyosuke looks at Hinata. " There is no need to anyone, even you for helping me.this is beyond my strength that I could possibly carry.Gomen Nasai.but I should leave. " said Kyosuke. Hinata gets upset of what Kyosuke sad and slaps him for the first time, Hinata stares at Kyosuke and covers her mouth, not believing that what she did. Kyosuke stares at the ground for a few seconds and again, walks to the side of the Hinata, " Gomen Nasai..but.it's the best of you and the others to stay aay from me has possibly.otherwise.I might end up doing the same thing what I did earlier to Kurow that I didn't know what had happened.. " Kyosuke stated.  
Hinata's eyes filled with tears and looks at Kyosuke. " Kyosuke-San.. " Kyosuke slowly walks to the door and stops at the moment, turning his head, looking at Hinata, " Please don't tell anyone else about this event.I will return.I promise. " Kyosuke walks out of the mansion, leaving Hinata with tears in the mansion. All what Kyosuke could do is to leave everyone until he can overcome his father's spirit. Kyosuke once again, walks out of the sight of the mansion, Hinata watches has she closes the door, leans against it, burying her face onto her knees, crying..  
  
--------Writer's Note Alright.I know.it doesn't sound what I think it sounds, but it's the best that I could possibly think of. Gomen for the waiting, but I do hope you enjoy of what I've created ^_^ Thank you for reading and Chapter 3 is coming up. Comment, Leave a message. Arigatou and Take Care. 


End file.
